


Origin: Part 2- The Rediscovery of the Almanac

by ChibiDashie



Series: The Magic Almanac [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Happy and Bittersweet, May give you diabetes from all of that cuteness, One Big Happy Family, after all it's a happy ending for the nations!, also russia is there...he's just quiet, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiDashie/pseuds/ChibiDashie
Summary: A Novelization of my fancomic, The Magic AlmanacNovelization originally published on Wattpad, but this version has revisions.Many hundreds of years later into modern society, a chipper, young girl named Mary has recently been home alone everyday after school due to her parent's work schedule, keeping them at their jobs for many hours of the day. One day, she discovers an old book in the school library, though the Librarian had no clue it even existed there. Entrusted with this book for hers to keep, Mary has no idea that this book will lead her into many adventures she will surely remember for the rest of her life.





	1. Mary

Once upon a time, many hundreds of years later in modern society, was a young girl named Mary. She still had plenty of youth and playfulness that could perhaps last a whole lifetime. Right now, she was in school with her friends Freya, Fitzgerald, Angelina, and Eve, who were all eating lunch together. All around, many students were enjoying their lunch, talking about many of their hobbies and playing simple games with each other.

Freya was a rather talented artist, in which her art was rather impressive for her age. She's also seen wearing a panda hat occasionally, as pandas are her favorite animal, after all. Fitzgerald is a well-known child actor throughout town, and his destiny is already set for acting on stage. He may come out as passive-aggressive, but is still a rather trustworthy friend. Angelina can be well described as someone who loves ornithology very much. Sometimes, she's also known as the girl with the glasses. Eve appears to be a rather shy girl, but once you know her, she is very eccentric and excitable.

What was happening wasn't usual today. Mary was rather depressed, but it doesn't seem like there really was a reason why she was this way.

"Mary?" Angelina asked as she put the chocolate milk she was drinking down, "You look sad. Why is that?" 

"Mama and Papa are never home for me," Mary answered, "They're always away and I have nothing to do."

"You have Cottonball, though!" Eve said, pointing to a plush unicorn sticking out of Mary's backpack. Cottonball was Mary's favorite stuffed unicorn, sporting a pink mane, baby blue fur, and lavender colored hooves. He was from a television show Mary watches a lot called _Pretty_ _Pastel Ponies._ It's a very popular show, with lots of merchandise being sold, mostly plushies and books. Lately, it seemed that _Pretty_ _Pastel Ponies_ has a fan following with older audiences, possibly because of how adorable the little equines are in general. She picked up Cottonball out of her backpack and looked at him. The stuffed unicorn showed signs that it was loved very dearly and would probably never leave Mary's sight at all. It was as if Mary had a best friend she could carry all around with her, despite her having real, human friends.

"You could invite us over, you know," Freya suggested,

"I don't know if Mama and Papa would allow that," Mary answered back gloomily

"We could be outside, though." Fitzgerald butted in, "Being outside is good for you."

"But Mama and Papa want me to be at home until they come home."

"Come on Mary, you have to be a rebel sometimes! Even I have to be a rebel with Mom, Dad, whoever is directing whatever show I'm in. But in the end, you can't always get what you want."

The bell rang, indicating that lunch period was over. Many went outside for recess, but Mary didn't feel like going outside today. Instead, she went to the school library, looking for something to take home to read when she's bored. Inside the library, there were all sorts of books all around. The librarian, Mrs. Hartford, was surprised Mary wasn't at recess today.

"Oh, hello Mary!" the librarian greeted, "I'm surprised you're not out at recess today! What brings you here?"

"I'm just looking for a book," Mary said, "I read every book Mama and Papa let me read at home. They have books I can't read because they say I won't understand them."

"Well, that's good! Reading will make you a very smart person in the future. Perhaps some of those books that your mother and father won't let you read are very long books or really scary ones. Go on, go find something you'd like."

Mary wandered through the library, crossing through the many shelves packed with books. There were so many books to choose from! Adventure, Sci-Fi, Fiction, Non-fiction, Fantasy! In this library, anyone was free to pick out any kind of book, depending on their reading skills.

That was when Mary looked over to see one book standing out right in front of her eyes. It stuck out like an eyesore, but it seemed rather...different.


	2. The Discovery

Mary pulled out the book that she saw out of curiosity. The book was rather old, and the pages looked like they were about to crumble from just a touch of her finger. Along with that, the cover was very, very dusty. She blew the dust off, only to see two words on them: "World Almanac". She was very intrigued by the book, rushing back to the front desk where Mrs. Hartford was. The librarian was also intrigued, wondering why Mary found such a book. 

"I found a book!" Mary exclaimed, as she put the book on the librarian's desk. 

"I don't recall ever seeing this book," Mrs. Hartford said as she fixed her glasses to examine it, "Nor do I remember seeing this book when I first started working here thirty some years ago!" 

"But how are you going to know I'm taking it? It must be somewhere in your list of books that people borrowed!" 

"Mary child, you can keep it all for yourself."

"I can?"

"Yes. From what it appears, this book has so much to offer to you. Old books can be the wisest books in one's collection, and I know from you that you are going to be a very smart thinker when you grow up."

"But I don't want to grow up, though." 

"Oh Mary, you don't have to grow up at all! Even adults can have the hearts of children like you, and it's truly a wonderful thing to have. Ah, the bell will ring soon. Hide the book in your backpack with your stuffed friend, so nobody else can touch the book other than you." 

Mary nodded and moved Cottonball out of her backpack to make room for the book. The old book was now in safe hands, and Mary continued her day in school. 

Some time later, Mary returned home. She had already forgot that Mama and Papa weren't home and would probably never get used to the eeriness of an empty home. Mary sighed sadly, until she glanced around and noticed something sitting on the dining room table. It was a teddy bear with his eyes closed, as if it could breathe and sing a song anytime soon. The little girl went over and also saw a note, written by none other than her father. 

_Mary,_

_I was cleaning the attic one night when I stumbled across this. This is something I had when I was your age. From what you can see, his name is Stuffy Fluffkins. With a special cassette, he will tell you all kinds of stories and has been on lots of adventures that I'm sure you'll be excited about! I hope he'll keep you company along with Cottonball and all of your other toys._

_I love you very much,_

_Papa_

Marypicked up Stuffy Fluffkins and carried the bear up to her bedroom. Her bed had all sorts of stuffed animals, including a rather familiar dragon who had the head of a camel, the neck of a crocodile, and ears of a cow. A small bookshelf with only two shelves housed even more trinkets and some books that Papa would read to her. On top of the bookshelf was a nightlight shaped like a rabbit that would soothingly change colors to keep the scary monsters away, either under her bed or from the closet. But now was not the time to play with Stuffy Fluffkins. Mary opened up her backpack and took out both Cottonball and the old book, sitting on her bed and opening the book with Cottonball by her side. Stuffy Fluffkins was left on the desk that was there for her to do her homework.

All through the pages she read were many countries Mary hasn't ever heard of. It also appeared that there were some fresh pages that appeared as if someone recently wrote in the book. Mary was puzzled on who would write in such an old book. The answer was about to be revealed, when the pages suddenly began to glow. 

Mary was beyond terrified and hid under her bed, having not a clue on what's happening. She watched all around from underneath her bed on what was happening until she saw...a pair of boots? What in the world? 

"Aw man, it's good to be out of Friendship Manor!" 

The voice sounded really familiar. But who was this voice, though? Mary peeked her head out of the bed and saw none other than someone from something Mary loves so dearly! America himself!

Mary smiled widely and continued to hide under the bed, fearing that she is going to be found. She watched America wander around the room curiously. 

"How in the world did I end up in a little girl's room?" America asked himself, "I thought I would see a wizard and his son!" He glanced around and noticed Stuffy Fluffkins sitting on the desk. 

"Dude! A Stuffy Fluffkins?! Aw man, these are so cool!" He picked up the old bear and examined it. America found the switch to turn on Stuffy Fluffkins and immediately started talking. Mary giggled, but couldn't keep it to herself. America, upon hearing Mary giggling, wondered where in the world that noise came from, looking around the room to try and find the source.

"Was that me, or the bear?" America asked himself, "Also, why am I playing with a toy made for little children? Alright Stuffy, you can shut up now." He turned off Stuffy Fluffkins and continued exploring the room. 

Mary proceeded to crawl out under the bed when America wasn't looking and approached the rather tall country. That was until America turned back to see Mary standing right behind him. America got spooked and fell on the floor, while Mary just stood there and playfully roared, then proceeded to sit on the ground. But there was something Mary noticed right away from America. 

"You're...real!" Mary squeaked, "You really are real after all!" Mary jumped all around excitedly, and to make sure he really was America, she pulled the cowlick on his head as he was about to get up. 

"Hey! Don't pull that!" 

"You're real!" Mary embraced the country in a hug. America smiled, seeing that someone seemingly knew who he really was and hugged her back. Imagine being wrapped in a warm blanket that just came out of the wash, along with the smell of leather and grabbing onto sheep's wool. That is what it felt like for Mary, for this began a lifelong friendship. 

"I thought you were only in my most favoritest show in the whole wide world!" 

"Show? What show?" 

"You don't know about your own show? You're in it too! Do you know Mr. England, too?" 

"Yeah---Wait a second, how do you know the existence of us countries?" 

"It's the show, silly goose!" 

"That sounds really weird, but I like it! Say, where's your Mom and Dad?" 

"They're away at work." 

"Away at work! Do you not have a big brother or a little sister?" 

"No." 

"A babysitter?" 

"Nope. All my friends have brothers and sisters, but I am the only one with no brothers or sisters. Just me and Cottonball, Elliott, and now Stuffy Fluffkins too." 

"You know what, you are quite a peculiar little girl you are! How about I become your big brother?" 

"Really? My own big brother?" 

"Not just a big brother! A fun big brother that's also the hero!" 

"Oh, Mr. America, you're the best big brother in the whole world!" 

"Woah, you already know my name! But hey, what's your name, little sister?"

"Mary." 

"Mary, eh? Well Mary, I think the others are going to see you very soon! I don't even know if the others know the entrance has finally opened after hundreds of years of it being closed..."


	3. Bearer of the Almanac

The Almanac illuminated as brightly as it can once again, and Mary saw someone's arm come out of the pages. Soon enough, another country came out of the Almanac and stepped foot in Mary's room. 

"Oh Dear...how long has it been?" he said to himself, 

"Check it out, Britain!" America said, "I got myself a new little sister!" 

"That's not what I mean, America. How long has it been since the almanac was bloody closed?!"

"I ain't sure because I sure didn't exist back in those days!" 

Mary approached Britain and tugged his sleeve. He turned around and saw that there was no more Horatio or his father, but now stands a little girl. 

"Oh, why hello there!" England said, kneeling down to Mary's height, "Are you the one who found the Almanac?" 

Mary nodded. "You're Mr. England!" She exclaimed out of nowhere. 

"Well! How did you know?" 

"Long story, my dude," America interrupted. "She thinks we're on television or something."

"Now listen closely, my child. From what it seems, you're the new Bearer of the Almanac!" 

"Huh?" 

"Well, if you have your hands on this very Almanac, you are the Bearer of the Almanac. Simple, right?" 

"What happened to the old one?" 

"Oh dear...It's a very long story. From what I remember, someone very mean didn't like us and kept us in the Almanac until you came and opened it up. I can't remember how long it has been, and I can't imagine what the Almanac has gone through over these years!" 

"A wafflehanger!" 

"Well, I suppose if that's what you want to call old Horatio, the Bearer of the Almanac before you. Perhaps we can meet your parents and tell them the news?"

"They're not here, Mr. England."

"Oh? Why is that?" 

"They're at work, and their boss is a really mean wafflehanger! They don't come home until almost my bedtime." 

"Deary me! That sounds really terrible, never getting to see your parents! I hope we can meet them one day..." 

Mary felt something drop in her heart. She remembered that her parents can be very overprotective of her, especially when meeting a new friend or two. "I'm not sure if Mama or Papa would believe in you, though."

"Why?"

"They tell me to not talk to strangers." 

"Ah, I see. They want you to be safe and sound, dearie. They wouldn't like it if you were gone all of a sudden, no? They'll find out one of these days, with all of the friends you'll meet on your way. Back on topic for you, once everyone is here, we can begin the ceremony!" 

Mary's eyes widened in excitement. "A ceremony?!" 

England nodded. "Indeed, my child. Well, we really didn't have a ceremony for old Horatio, but now since you have opened up the Almanac after so long, it's going to be like you're becoming a little princess!" 

Mary squeaked out of mere excitement. Was she really going to become a blue-blood? She'll find out pretty soon...


	4. Papa

Soon enough, more countries came out of the magical book. Mary tried to make herself look serious, but ended up looking even more adorable than she could ever be. One of the countries, a long-haired blonde man with a stubble, knelt down to Mary's height. 

"And what do we have here?" he said, "Oh! Is this the new Bearer of the Almanac? My my, you're so adorable that I just want to squish your cheeks!" 

"Please don't do that, France." England said, taking Mary to his side. "She could be sensitive to such things!" 

Mary felt really bad for the country of France and ran back to him. "Oh! I see you like me better than that nasty old England, hm?" 

"Oh man, two grandpas fighting!!" America exclaimed as he pushed aside France and England, "Wait a second, I gotta be a good influence to Mary! Ahem! Mary, I don't like it when you're in the middle of two fighting grandpas. Come sit with your favorite big brother until everyone is here!" 

America picked up Mary and took her over to a rocking chair nearby. As he sat down, the other countries wondered about the relationship between America and Mary. 

"Big brother?" they murmured, "Mary? Is that the girl's name?" 

"Just a question?" said a man with a curl, representing the country of Italy, "Where's Germany?" 

The Almanac glistened once again, revealing a man with a rather bulky build and short, blonde hair. Mary's eyes widened and remembered something about this particular person she is seeing...

* * *

Mary sat on her bed, reading one of her books from the bookshelf. It was a picture book with illustrations galore, about geography and beautiful landmarks. Though it was late at night and very dark, she had the rabbit-shaped nightlight lighting the pages for her. The door opened to see Mary's father standing there. 

"Mary dear, shouldn't you be in bed?" Father asked, "We're about to go to sleep-- Oh, what's that you're reading?" 

"It's all about the world, Papa!" Mary answered, "And there's people that represent their country, too! This one reminds me of you!" Mary pointed to a picture of a bulky man with short, blonde hair. 

"Me? Why is that?" 

"You know so much and you're really tall and strong!" 

"Well, I suppose so. C'mere, you silly goose!" He picked up Mary and swung her around playfully. "I am the country of Germany! My people sure like those that work hard and play! As long as it's not video games~!"

Mary looked at her father. "Papa, don't you like video games, though?"

"Well Mary, I'm afraid that not everyone likes video games. I would tell you all about it when you're much older, okay? It's a very complicated ordeal, and it does involve nasty old politics! Goodnight, my little sweet pea. Don't let the nightmares get you!" 

"Goodnight, Papa." 

* * *

"Papa!" Mary squeaked, as she ran up to the man. She was undoubtedly fearless of him, not even showing hesitation the closer she got to him. This man happened to be Germany, the one country that Italy had asked about beforehand. Mary hugged Germany's leg and smiled as wide as she can.

"Papa..."

"Papa?" Germany said, looking down at Mary. He was confused on why someone he hasn't properly met called him "Papa" right away. He then looked at his one friend with the curl in his hair and saw that he nearly fainted. Thankfully, someone caught him before he even hit the floor.

Suddenly, Mary's eyes began to tear up and her grip tightened. The thoughts of not seeing her parents haunted her, and soon enough, she began to cry.

"Mama! Papa!"

Germany looked down and eventually knelt down to Mary's height. He wiped the tears off her face and lifted her head up. Though quite blurry from the tears, Mary saw his face and also noted his blue eyes that looked as if the daylight were shining down from the heavens.

"Do I remind you of your Vater?" Germany asked out of curiosity.

Mary nodded. She felt she made a really bad impression, but saw at the same time the tenderness that lies inside of him, as if her father were standing there. Germany then knelt down to Mary's height, so he would seem more approachable to Mary.

"Where are your parents?"

"Working."

"I see. I can tell that your parents love you very much, and I can understand why you miss them. They buy you toys and books, and shower you with love. There are, unfortunately, people in this world that never get that kind of love and grow to be bitter and hateful."

"Mama and Papa's boss is a bitter and hateful wafflehanger who hates fun and would take my Mama and Papa away for such grown-up things like work and responsibilities."

"Hmm...Perhaps we can look over you when they're not here? It must be so hard for you being alone."

Mary's eyes glistened full of sudden happiness. Speechless, she excitedly nodded at his offer. This must have been an angel that came down from the heavens and granting Mary's wishes.

"You really must be an angel that my Papa sent to me!" Mary exclaimed as she hugged Germany. He smiled and hugged Mary in return.

The other countries were in awe at their blossoming friendship. Loud sobbing can be heard not from Mary, but someone else.

"THIS IS SO ADORABLE," America said, "I THINK I'M GETTING CARDIAC ARREST FROM THE ADORABLENESS!!"


	5. Ceremony of the Almanac

Mary giggled at the sound of her "big brother" squealing about a serious health issue while watching Mary being adorably sweet to her new friends.

"America, we get it." China said, "You're so proud of your little sister and--"

"Now, now, fine gentlemen," said France, "We do not fight in front of the princess. She can hear you, you know!"

Mary had no idea what even is going on. Were these silly countries fighting each other already?

"Gentlemen," began England, which immediately made all of the countries shut up for once. "I would like to begin by saying that this girl is going to be the new Bearer of the Almanac. America, I do recall that you know the girl's name, correct?"

"Right on!" America exclaimed excitedly, "Her name is Mary and I have taken position on being the proudest big brother anyone could possibly ask for!"

"Right then. As we begin this ceremony, I would like to address something especially important for Mary."

"What is it?" Mary asked as she approached the Englishman. 

"I assume you'll never be like mean old Horatio, but as long as you have the Almanac, you have a tremendous power within these pages. Anyone can enter the Almanac and access our home, which we call Friendship Manor. You'll be met with the halls representing the continents that people live in, like Hall Europe, Hall Americas, Hall Asia, Hall Oceania, and Hall Africa. If you ever want to find one of us, or make a new friend, you can find our flags that wave below the doors that will enter into a whole new place! Also, there is a beautiful garden at Friendship Manor that I'm sure you'll love to spend time there."

"I hope the flowers are happy there!"

"They truly are, my child. Now then, shall we start?"

The countries, for once, actually agreed on something altogether. England cleared his throat and began a speech.

"Countries of Earth, it is a great honor being here witnessing a great relic of our existence being passed down upon from one to another. For many years, we have been banished within the Almanac, until this young lady had opened the doors not only for our mere freedom, but for so much more that this little girl could ask for. Something that will change her life for the better, to rid of a being called loneliness and to summon one called happiness. Today will be known throughout Mary and these countries of Earth, as a day of discovery and a day of nothing but pure happiness."

The countries knelt down to Mary, as if she were the supreme ruler of Earth. Mary smiled to the point she was about to cry. However, she heard something outside of her home. Mary ran towards the window and looked out, only to see a car pulling up in the driveway. 

"Is everything okay?" Japan asked. The other countries gathered around her, wondering what is going on.


	6. There is Always Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For maximum feels, listen to this: https://youtu.be/54Li_V5CUXo  
> For even more feels, read the lyrics for the song.

"I'm afraid Mama and Papa are home now," Mary said, "I think they won't like that all of you are in my room though, and wonder where you all came from."

"I understand." said China, "I believe it is best for us to return in the Almanac for now." 

Mary was rather upset about this decision, but it was for the greater good that her parents don't find out about this. One by one, the countries went back inside the Almanac. But last but not least was once again, Germany. Mary ran up to him once again before he departed and tugged his sleeve. 

"Hm?"

Mary was on the verge of tears once again.

"What's wrong, Mary?" Germany asked as he knelt down to Mary's height.

"It's so hard to say goodbye to someone I want to stay with." Mary sobbed, "Especially when I just met all of you!"

"Mary, it's not like we are leaving forever. There is always tomorrow, you know. As Herr England said, you are free to go in the Almanac whenever you want to see one of us. I promise we would never leave you." He held his hand out to Mary with only his pinkie finger sticking up. Mary knew that this was the sign of an everlasting pinkie promise. Immediately, she held his pinkie finger with her own pinkie finger. Mary embraced Germany right after, with her face filled with happiness and tears. Germany hugged Mary right back, showing his tender, fatherly side quite proudly. He stood up and saw that Mary was still clinging onto his chest. He put her back on her bed, but it still seemed Mary was rather upset, yet clingy at the same time. Germany looked around to see if there would be anything to make her smile again, until he saw Cottonball on the ground.

"Look!" Germany gasped as he picked up Cottonball off the ground. He then pretended that Cottonball was trotting over to Mary while trying to make the sound of hoof beats. "Neigh!"

"Cottonball!" Mary exclaimed as she grabbed Cottonball right out of Germany's hands. "Thank you Mr. Germany!" She hugged the stuffed unicorn, and seemed that all of her happiness has instantly returned to her.

"I shall be going," Germany said, "Remember that there is always tomorrow to look forward to. Auf Wiedersehen, Mary."

"Goodbye, Mr. Germany!" Mary said, waving as Germany finally returned into the Almanac. Mary picked up the Almanac and moved it on her desk, so her parents thought she was reading something, not to mention that this would be much easier for the countries to access Mary's room there instead of the Almanac being on Mary's bed. After that, she ran downstairs and saw that her mother and father just entered the house, mostly exhausted from their daily work.

"Mama! Papa!"

"Mary, my little princess!" Father said as he picked her up, "We came home just in time to see you and this meteor shower that just started outside!"

"Oh, it is so gorgeous!" Mother said, "Mary, have you ever seen a meteor shower before?"

"I wanna see the meteors!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

As they went out, Mother began to talk about the meteors.

"High above in the heavens, all sorts of rocks fall into the Earth. These are meteors, and they're just like shooting stars. They'll grant all sorts of wishes to people across the world, and maybe they'll grant yours, my child."

The three went out into their humble little backyard and saw right in the sky, the most beautiful sight of nature anyone could possibly ask for, especially after a day like this. Many ooohs and aaaahs were heard from the family all through the night.

Meanwhile, inside the Almanac, the countries were watching the very same meteor shower in the gardens of Friendship Manor. Though the flowers slept under the moonlight and the crickets chirped, the raining of the meteors was quite a nice surprise.

"Do you think the meteor shower is telling us something about Mary?" asked Italy, looking towards the others. "Because I don't know if Mary can see this meteor shower, but I think this must have been a dream come true for her~! Meteors are like shooting stars after all, they grant all sorts of wishes to the people of our home: Earth!" 

**The End**


End file.
